Processing resource requests can involve processing a large quantity of data to determine if a resource request can be approved. Furthermore, identifying and processing resource request data is complicated by diverse and incomplete data provided by the resource requester. Approval is inhibited when the diverse data set is incomplete. Approving a resource request is further inhibited by the myriad of complicated rules relating to specific resources types.